1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressing machine for finishing shirt through its pressing, and more particularly, a pressing and finishing machine in which the shirt is pressed and finished by a pair of front and rear pressplates while the shirt is placed on a body buck assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of prior art finishing machine, there has been provided the invention described in the official gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,969, for example. The pressplate of this kind of finishing machine in the prior art was constructed such that the circumference of an iron plate is welded and formed into a closed container. Then, this prior art machine was operated such that steam was directly supplied into the pressplate, the pressplate was heated with heat of the steam and then the shirt was pressed and finished.
However, this pressplate is a major composing part of this kind of finishing machine. Accordingly, since the pressplate has a large rate in its price in respect to that of the finishing machine, it is desirable that the pressplate is formed such that it may be manufactured and machined in less-expensive manner.
In addition, the pressplate is changed into a pressure container in its function with heating steam. Accordingly, it is desirable that the pressplate is formed into such a shape as one in which it shows a high resistance against vibration or shock during its pressing operation as well as a high pressure-resistance and it can be used in a safe manner.
However, as described above, the prior art product was made such that the circumference of the iron plate was welded and its inner side was formed into a steam chamber. Accordingly, in the case of the prior art product, a high precision and complete welding operation was required to prevent steam from being leaked, resulting in that a tremendous amount of operation and labour was needed during manufacturing of the pressplate and correspondingly it could not be avoided that the price of the finishing machine by itself was increased.
Further, since the prior art product was operated such that steam was directly supplied into the pressplate, its long time use showed a possibility that the steammight be leaked out at the welded location due to vibration or shock during its pressing operation. Thus, the prior art product showed a short term of durable year and had a certain problem in view of its safety characteristic.
This invention is provided in view of such prior art problems as described above.
Accordingly, a technical problem of the present invention consists in providing a shirt pressing and finishing machine which can be attained in less-expensive manner and is constructed such that a high anti-pressure characteristic, high durability and high safety can be attained even if the machine is used for a long period of time without showing any leakage of steam.